


A Cup of Coffee

by Kitteneez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Café, Coffee, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteneez/pseuds/Kitteneez
Summary: Noel the Minccino just wants a cup of coffee.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pokémon.
> 
> Hi, I’m Kitteneez’s and I’m new. This is just a short little thing I wrote to develop my Minccino character, Noel.

Noel spots a cute little cafe on his walk through a new town. He decides to get some coffee there. While walking towards the cafe he almost trips over a female Buneary who’s rushing in the same direction.

“I-I'm sorry!” She yelps.

Noel smiles behind his mask and opens the cafe’s door for her; which makes the bell ring.

“Ladies first.”

Buneary blushes and walks in, squeaking out a ‘thank you’. Noel goes in after her and closes the door behind him.

“Oh, customers! Welcome!” Says the cheerful Cinccino waitress. Her name tag says ‘Denni’.

When Denni spots Noel, she squeals and gets up in his face. “Ooh, a Minccino! You’re the first customer I’ve had in the same species line as me!” She says with sparkly stars in her eyes.

Noel takes a step back in discomfort. “Congratulations…?”

Denni steps back as well and notices Buneary. She turns her attention back to Noel. “So, what can I get you and your girlfriend?”

Noel's eyes widen slightly in surprise, not that anyone can see, and Buneary flushes Cheri Berry red.

“W-w-we’re n-not!” Buneary sqeaks out first. Denni looks confused.

“You’ve misunderstood, Ms. Denni. This Buneary and I simply came in at the same time. We do not have that kind of relationship,” says Noel.

Buneary looks relieved and Denni has an apologetic expression.

“Denni! You aren’t bothering customers again are you?!” Yells a voice from the kitchen. A male Charmeleon walks out. “You know what the owner said, don’t you? ‘One more time and you’re fired’. I’m surprised you’re still working here!”

While Denni apologizes, Buneary slowly inches towards the door; obviously trying not to get noticed. Noel sees what she’s doing, but doesn’t really care. He just wants some coffee. Actually, maybe he should try to find another place as well. This looks like it’ll take a while with the way Charmeleon is scolding Denni.

Noel is about to turn around and leave as well when the door’s bell rings. “Welco- whoa where are you going!”

“Denni!”

With Denni being distracted by Charmeleon’s yell of her name, Buneary manages to slip away. Noel is about to follow her example when his shoulder is grabbed by a desperate, panting Cinncino.

“You’ll stay, right!”

Noel slowly turns his head towards her. “I want a cup of coffee, black, half price,” he says with his most no-nonsense tone.

And so, Noel gets his well-deserved coffee, Denni gets fired, and the poor Buneary manages to find a better cafe.


End file.
